fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Walker
Noah is a man shrouded in mystery, his origin is rather unknown but is the result of years of experimenting and tests done by powerful dark mages. when the experiment was done he was created as a result they then preceded to give their life energy to Him as what one could say an attempt to create something vile and evil. he then preceded into the world to do whatever it is he wished to do. Appearance Noah holds 2 known appearances a disguised version and the real version. Noah's Disguise resembles a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he has sickly gray skin and usually dresses in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin that remains fixed even when he is speaking and even eating, and his eyes permanently hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles. He can be mistaken for being actually quite friendly looking as he is seen in a darkly comedic light, due to his smile and otherwise flamboyant way of speaking. He is almost always "happy" in appearance and never stereotypically "frightening", Except when exhibiting extreme rage. His Real self is that of a human appearing as a typical Victorian gentleman in a tuxedo and top hat. Noah resembles a handsome man in his late 20's or early 30's with a very slight beard, medium-length hair, and a slimmer version of his Disguise. Personality His personality is questionable Noah always seems to act as a cheerful and carefree character. Baron Rytika notes that Noah always acts like he is playing the fool and a huge grin seems to be permanently fixed upon Noah's disguise, with a speech pattern unfitting for a powerful dark mage in that he always speaks in a cute, loving manner and ends his sentences with a heart. He has shown to care a great deal for his allies even helping them when they are in a situation they can't get out of without help, But he does get insulted when people comment about his disguise's weight. He has shown to have a forgiving side to him, but there is a limit to his forgiveness. He is very hard to anger but when he is enraged he attacks relentlessly brutalizing his enemy to the point where it becomes clear he's in a disguise revealing part of his true face. Noah seems to dislike groups of dark mages that think themselves untouchable or invincible to the point where he'll trick powerful guilds into thinking that the dark guild are the ones attacking their friends when in reality it was him, So far his known method of this is to hospitalize his targets to the point where can barely speak and tourment them into singing a rhyme involving his "stolen" heart. Noah's primary focus is on "Finding his heart". He noticed it was "Missing" after he fully recovered from his experimentation He's positive someone stole it but he's unsure who has it and is his prime goal to retrieve his heart once more and do whatever dark plan he seeks to do. History Synopsis Equipment *'Vinerov'- A steel cane he is seen carrying around it is an Enchanted to the point where its almost impossible to break and can drain magic energy from whoever it is close to. *'Relo'-His primary melee weapon a Great Broadsword which has great cutting powers and is almost impossible to destroy. *'Disguise'- Noah's disguise is a "Second skin" made from an incredibly durable and flexible compound made for Noah by several unknown S-ranked Dark mages with the disguise it is impossible to strangle him due to the increase of body mass it grants, It is also notably fireproof in the case that while he's wearing it he himself won't be burned. the disguise itself acts as a sealing suit preventing all his power from leaving his body to help him blend in with regular people again. It is also notably self repairing should it ever be damaged it will repair itself when given magic. The suit itself is required when he handles sharp objects due to the nature of the experiments performed on him it prevents him from being cut or stabbed. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magic'- Before being experimented on he had the power of an Average Guild ace and was rather undefeated during his time before the experiments began but due to a string of looses he sought a mean to improve himself dramaticly he let himself be experimented on by several dark mages the process is rather unknown but is rumored to involve Lacrima after a process of an unknown amount of years Noah was the only known survivor of the experiment. his magical power after the experiment is the average strength of a guild master. *'Enhanced Durability'- His durability is one said to be incredible to impossible to get through while not impossible to beat through his defense it is incredible difficult due to the experiments that were performed on him due to it his real body is almost impossible to get through due to his body being literally fused with a rare mineral that grants near industuctable endurance and an immunity to fire, He notably has tougher skin as well gaining an almost immunity to sword wounds but depending on the attacker he may get through his tough skin but not his disguise as its designed to protect him. He can still he defeated by kinetic and physical types of damage and cannot combat certain magics the magics that he is weak against are unknown. *'Enhanced Speed'- his second greatest feat before his experiments he was the fastest in his guild after the experiment it partly went down due to lack of constant training. he is capable of walking at great speeds. He is also capable of dodging through multiple attacks at once. it is also a surprise factor due to his disguise's look too. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- his skills with his melee combat hasn't been gone down any he is capable of easily defeating large groups of mages that are attacking him at once. His sword skills are also impressive as his sword can easily cut through Metal with ease he is capable of swinging it with ease despite its size. *Darkness Magic- A type of magic that allows the user to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the Magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic (which tend to complement the sinister natures of its users), it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Weak to Light Magic *Requip- Allows the user to store equipment in a pocket dimension using this magic he stores his weapon Relo *Jutsu Shiki- Noah primarily uses this magic to set traps or enchant items, and trap enemies in an area for a bit. *Dark Écriture- Involves writing runes for various effects. It is a Magic that allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill,for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture.The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change.The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in mid air for the effects to take place. *Illusion Magic-This is is a devious form of magic, utilised by only those with the most skilled magical control and the most powerful of wills. Illusion Magic, in a sense, is a very broad type of magic, with several different categories that fall under it. It could be from simple illusions, such as Thought Projection, all the way to extremely complex illusions which remove one's very existence from the real world. Illusion Magic works in the sense that it "disrupts one's senses". This can be done in many different ways, which are all dependent on the user themself. *Chain Magic- is a caster magic which allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands and other objects and surfaces such as sand, earth, tress and even water but will take the appearance of that material and then it will turn into solid metal. The user can also add things to the chains like iron balls and grapling hooks. Spells *'Dark slam'- By utilizing his darkness magic by creating a giant balloon like object he then jumps up and slams it into his opponent the spell is capable of breaking the surrounding area it lands on very well. *'Dark Capriccio'-A beam of darkness is fired from Noah's Cane(or in some cases, His hand), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. this spell can be cast one-handed, allowing more than one beam to be fired, which can then be employed as a whip of sorts, granting the user greater versatility *'Dark Gravity'-A spell that amplifies the gravity in a certain area to make everything in the area fall. *'Dark Barrier'- Noah uses darkness Magic to protect himself from an enemy's attack. *'Dark Grab'-Noah moves his hand towards his opponent, far away from them. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Noah, who, after grabbing the target, are seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. *'Dark mass'-Noah creates a growing sphere of Darkness Magic. After being shot at the target, the sphere turns into many tentacles, that, despite their apparent weightlessness and translucency, are quite heavy, *'Darkness beam'-The spell starts out as a transparent sphere with its energy gathered from the surrounding area. Its true form is a large, powerful blast of energy *'Darkness Requiem'-Noah's most powerful and Destructive spell by channeling magic into his hands he then jumps up and 2 powerful homing beams of dark magic at his opponents. *'Illsion Spectrum'- Noah's most tricky magic while utilizing this spell it is almost impossible to engage him directly and may freely influence his opponents senses to make them fight their allies or improve his chances of winning a fight. *'Full-Body Bola'-He launches a chain with multiple iron balls on it at the enemy and it swings around their body and binds them in place. *'Grappling Shot'-He makes chains with grappling hooks shoot out of his hand and he swings to another platform Trivia *Appearance is based on the Millenium Earl from D'grayman including the photo. Category:Dark Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword user Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage